Every Night Like This
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Kane has a date night with Thea...(Kane/OC and mentions of Drew McIntyre/OC)


**A/N: Hello there! My Kane Muse told me that I needed to do something else today and I had to do this. My Undertaker Muse had already made me do one story for him, so my Kane Muse felt neglected and made me do this. I wanted to do a little date night for Thea and him and this is what happened. I will eventually be rewriting the sequel to "Sorry" as "Concrete Angel" was a complete and utter train wreck. I have no idea when that plan will take effect because I have a lot of projects in the works, but it will happen. Also, there is a hint of a relationship in here that will come in a much later story for Drew and another OC, and yes, that one will also include Thea in it a bit. Because I love her character. Anyway, here's the story and there is a small lemon in it. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

"Okay, here's their things and here is Alex," Thea said, passing over her small child to Sylva as she stood in the hall with her husband. "You don't know how grateful Glenn and I are that you are doing this for us, Sylva, Drew. We haven't had a date night in ages."

Sylva smiled and bounced the three-year-old on her hip. "I don't mind. They're kind of cute." She glanced over at Drew and her dark eyes glittered. "I want a bunch of them myself one day, Mister."

Drew shook his head and looked over at Thea. "See what you did, lass?" he teased with a small smile. "You've got my girlfriend wanting babies now."

"Sorry." Thea glanced down at her son and her daughter. "You two need to behave for your uncle and Sylva. Your daddy and I will be gone all night, but he's going to be cross with you if he finds out that you were naughty."

Blair made a crossing motion over her heart as she craned her neck to look up at her silent father. "I promise to behave, Daddy," she crooned.

Dex made a face and crossed his arms over his narrow chest. "I don't want to stay over. I want to go hang out with Moses, Mom."

Moses was Mark's and Kari's son and Thea knew how much that Dex loved hanging out with his best friend every chance that he got. Blair liked hanging out with the boy too, making Thea think that one day the two families could become one, but Glenn would never go for it. He just didn't want that kind of relationship with Kari. Mark was fine in his opinion, but never the hyper blonde shorty.

"Declan Markus," Glenn rumbled, crossing his arms when Thea glanced over at him. "You can hang out with Moses at a later time. Tonight, you are staying with Drew and Miss Omen. And if you disobey them, I have given them permission to beat your ass with a belt."

Dex looked up at his father with his dark eyes and then over at Drew. "You wouldn't beat my butt, would you, Uncle Drew?"

Drew shrugged his shoulders. "I might." He glanced over at Sylva as she blew a raspberry on Alex's cheek. "What about you, Sylva?"

"I have no problem with spanking," Sylva said simply, looking back at him. "My daddy was a firm believer in spanking bottoms whenever we did something wrong." Her dark lips twitched at the corner. "I have a good old belt that I could use for anything."

Thea shook her head at the look in her best friend's eyes at the words of his girlfriend. God was she glad that he had finally found someone to replace Tiffany.

"Keep it clean, you guys," she said softly. "And if any of them act up, just spank them a bit. Not much."

"Sure." Sylva offered her hand to Blair. "You wanna come with me, Blair? I've got some new hairclips that you might like to try out, baby girl."

Blair nodded excitedly before turning to look at her mother. She wrapped her little arms around her mother's legs and smiled. "Mommy, I love you!"

Thea patted her daughter on the head. "I love you too, sweetie. You behave."

"I will." She jumped onto Glenn's leg next. "I love you too, Daddy! You have fun with Mommy!"

Glenn smiled and scooped her up, crushing her against his chest. "I love you too, Pumpkin," he rumbled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Thea's heart ached as she looked at the little display. Glenn loved his little girl like there was no tomorrow, even though they really didn't know if she was his after what had happened to her that one terrible night years before Blair's birth. But he promised that he didn't care. Blair was his and he loved her more than anything in the world. She was his little girl and he was going to protect her like he was going to protect Thea, Dex, and Alex with his life. And in several months, their next baby.

Blair giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're silly." She squirmed in his arms and then turned, reaching for Drew. "Uncle Drew!"

Drew caught her in his arms when the dark-haired toddler leapt from Glenn's arms. He loved her so much. Stephen did too, Thea knew that. "All right, lass," he said gently, setting her down. "We'll have plenty of time for cuddles later. You go inside with Sylva and I'll be with you in a bit."

"Okay," Blair sang, taking hold of Sylva's hand and following the mocha-skinned Diva into the hotel room.

"Dex, you need to get in there too," Drew said, moving aside to let the boy in.

Dex kept his arms crossed over his chest. "I really don't want to go in, Uncle Drew."

"Dex, he's going to let you wrestle with him a bit," Thea said softly, crouching down in front of her son so that she could meet his dark gaze. None of her children had yet to have her blue eyes. "And I'm sure that your Uncle Stephen will pop in at some point tonight to let you beat him up too." She smiled slightly, the lip piercing in her bottom lip gleaming. "You can show off that move that I taught you. Okay?"

Dex nodded his head after a moment. "Okay, Mom."

"Good." Thea opened her arms. "Now where's my hug?"

Dex rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Goodnight Mom."

Thea closed her arms around her oldest son and threaded her fingers through his dark hair. He wanted to shave it off like so that he looked like his father, but she didn't know if she was ready for that yet. She liked his feather soft locks, but she would talk with Glenn about it later.

"Give your father a hug," she told him as she released him and straightened.

Dex glanced up at Glenn before stepping away from Thea. He slowly wrapped his arms around Glenn's waist and pressed his cheek against Glenn's stomach. Glenn lifted a large hand and placed it on top of his son's head, ruffling his dark hair.

"Behave, Declan," Glenn rumbled.

Dex made no comment before stepping away from his parents. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and walked into the hotel room, slipping past Drew. Drew looked after him with a small smile on his face before looking back at Thea and Glenn.

"I really am thankful for what you're doing for us, Drew," Thea said, putting a hand on her best friend's arm. "You and Sylva really didn't have to offer your room to the kids. I know that you probably wanted to spend some time alone with her since…"

Drew shook his head and patted her hand. "It's not a problem, lass. I like spending time with the kids. And Sylva likes them too. Which is a godsend." His light-colored eyes gleamed as he looked at her. "I just want you to have fun tonight, Thea. You deserve a break."

"Thanks," Thea said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Hm. I'm still not getting used to all that fuzz on your face."

"I'm not shaving it off, lass. Sylva likes it. A lot of lasses like it." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I think it makes me look rather manly."

Thea shook her head. "Please remember that the kids need to be in bed by nine. If you and Sylva want to stay up later, that's fine, but don't let the kids bully you into letting them stay up later. I know how Blair gets around you."

"I can withstand her, lass."

"I'm sure you can." Thea smiled. "And please, keep it clean. I really don't want to have to explain anything to them yet."

Drew smirked and looked back into the room. "You hear that, Sylva? Put away the cuffs tonight! We have to keep it clean for Thea and Glenn!"

Sylva laughed from somewhere that Thea couldn't see. "Okay, Drew! I'll hide them!"

Glenn let out a small growl and Thea pressed a hand to his arm. "He's kidding, Glenn," she whispered, stroking his arm slowly. "Drew doesn't own any handcuffs."

Drew leaned against the doorframe and cocked an eyebrow. "And how do you know that, lass?"

Thea made a face at him. "Don't do that to me, Drew.

Drew shook his head and pushed himself away from the door. "You should get going, Thea. There are so many hours in the day and I don't want you to miss any of them with this big man of yours."

Thea jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Drew."

Drew rubbed his hand along her back and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you too, lass, but you really need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow when you come to collect your brood."

The phenom parted from her best friend and stepped back to her husband's side. "Okay then. Goodnight Drew." She looked up at Glenn and took his hand. "Let's go."

Glenn turned away from Drew and escorted his wife down the hall, heading towards the elevators. Thea hummed as she walked with him, swinging their hands slightly.

"So, a whole afternoon and night all alone," Thea commented, leaning against him as he pressed the button to summon the elevator. "What are we going to do with all of that time?"

Glenn smirked down at her. "We can do anything that you want, Thea."

"How about you give me a kiss?" Thea asked as they stepped into the elevator.

Glenn backed her up against the far wall of the elevator as the doors closed behind them and settled his large hands on her hips. His lips descended upon hers and Thea kissed him back, knowing that he didn't mind the lip piercing that she would never get rid of. She slid her hands over his chest, one of them snaking around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"Glenn…" she breathed when he parted from her after sneaking in another quick kiss. "You still drive me crazy after all of this time."

"I know," he told her, rubbing circles on her hips with his thumbs. "I'm one lucky bastard."

"And that's going to get you in trouble with me," Thea said, curling her fingers in his shirt. "Calling yourself that." She rested her forehead against his chest. "I guess somethings never change though…"

Glenn rested his chin on top of her head and hummed as the elevator music surrounded them. Thea stroked the back of his neck with her fingertips.

"Okay," she said softly. "After dinner, we're going dancing. You promised me that you'd take me dancing again."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did." She lifted her head away from his chest to look him in the eye. She loved looking into his eyes. "And I'm not letting you back out of that, Glenn. I haven't seen your moves in a long time. Except in the ring and that doesn't count."

Glenn smirked and drew her against his body. "I'll take you dancing, Thea," he promised in his low rumbly voice. "Anywhere you want to go with me tonight, I'll take you."

"Good," Thea said. "And when we get back here, I'm kicking your butt at a videogame." She smiled as she slipped past him when the doors to the elevator opened, grabbing him by the front of the leather jacket that she loved to see him in. "After that, we'll see where the night leads us."

OOOOOOOOO

Glenn sat beside Thea at a club after taking her to dinner and she was singing to the music playing loudly from the speakers at the DJ stand. A smile touched his face as he listened to his wife sing. He shook his head and lifted his beer to his lips, remembering the day that he had asked her to marry him in a club just like this one. Part of him hadn't expected her to say yes, but she had and they'd been married for so many years now. They had three beautiful kids and Thea was pregnant with another one. Glenn couldn't believe how lucky he was, even after almost losing her so many times because of how stupid he had been.

"And that's the end of that one," Thea declared as the song ended. "I'm not tired of the music at all." She leaned forward on the bar, resting her elbows on it and grinned at him. "It's actually not all that bad, is it, Glenn?"

Glenn shook his head again and looked at her. "It's not, especially when you sing with it."

Her smile widened at his words and Glenn knew that he would have done anything in the world to keep her smiling.

"I'll just keep singing forever then," Thea promised, twirling a strand of her purple hair around her finger. "Since you love my voice so much."

_I love everything about you_, Glenn thought, looking away from her as another song started playing.

He took another swig of beer and stared at the wall of bottles behind the bar. Thea turned around in her seat and looked out at the dancefloor at all of the people gathered on it. She sighed and stretched her arms out across the bar, tapping her fingers against his arm with one hand. Glenn glanced down at her hand.

"Can we dance now?" she asked, not looking at him.

Glenn set his beer bottle aside and turned around in his seat, listening to the music play in the club. He climbed to his feet and turned to look down at his wife. Thea continued to tap her fingers absently against the top of the bar.

"Do you want to dance with me?" he asked, holding a hand out to her.

A smile touched Thea's lips as she placed her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet. Glenn guided her onto the dancefloor, noticing how people seemed to move out of his way. He knew that he must look intimidating with his impressive height and giant build, but Thea had never minded. Hell, his kids loved climbing all over him. The Big Red Monster found a place on the dancefloor and turned to his wife, placing his hands on her hips and drew her against his body. Thea slid her hands onto his shoulders and started moving with him to the beat of the music.

"I remember a time where you wouldn't ever do this with me in public," Thea commented, looking up into his eyes. "You never liked dancing before you met me." She tilted her head to the side. "I don't even think that you like it still. You're just humoring me tonight, aren't you, Glenn?"

Glenn shook his head and moved his body with hers. "I like dancing with you, Thea, and only you."

"You dance with Blair sometimes when I'm on the road," Thea pointed out. "She told me that you do."

A smirk touched Glenn's face. He loved his little Blair so much. She was his Pumpkin, his Princess, and he was going to beat any boy senseless if they ever hurt her.

"Well, I love dancing with you the most," Glenn told his wife, bending his head to press a kiss to her forehead. "Because I can do this."

Thea made a small sound as he rolled his hips against hers. She shook her head and smiled, color touching her cheeks. Glenn knew that there was still a shy streak to his little phenom when they touched like they did and he loved that about her. She never hid from him, but she blushed like crazy when he touched her sometimes, sending color to her pale flesh.

"You are so bad tonight," Thea laughed, sliding her hands over his chest, under his jacket. "What am I going to do with you, Mr. Jacobs?"

"I could think of a number of things," Glenn told her, looking down at her with a playful smirk on his lips.

"I'm sure you could." Thea traced little designs on his chest as they danced, earning a shiver from the giant. "Did Drew's comment about those handcuffs really give you so many wicked thoughts?"

The Big Red Monster grinned at Thea. "Maybe." He shifted his grip on her hips. "We've never used them before."

"I don't even think that there's a pair that would fit your wrists, Glenn. You have some big arms and hands." Thea caught the look in his eyes. "Why would I have to wear them all of the time? It's not fair!"

Glenn kissed her to stop her protests and she sighed against his lips, leaning into his body. She patted him on the chest when he pulled back to let her breathe, resting his forehead against hers.

"I hate it when you do that," she mumbled, glaring up at him. "Kiss me to stop me from arguing with you. It's like me doing that with Kane. I have to do that then, but you doing that with me? It's not as fun."

Glenn shook his head and looked into her eyes. "I'm just going to keep doing it, Thea. Over and over again."

"I know you will."

The music changed into a slower one and Glenn stopped moving his body against hers. Thea slid her hands back up onto his shoulders and started swaying with him in place. She smiled up at him and her blue eyes glittered.

"I'm really happy in this moment," she admitted as the music played around them. "Just being with you and not having to worry about anything. We've been through so much…and Glenn, if you don't get your hands off of my butt, I'm going to punch you."

Glenn chuckled and pulled his hands back up onto her hips. "Couldn't help myself, Thea. You have a nice butt."

Thea shook her head and pressed her forehead against his chest. "You are so…I don't know what to call you right now. I can't think straight. It's like when I first started falling for you and didn't understand what was going on. That's how you're making me feel right now, Glenn. And I like it." She sighed. "It's a very nice feeling, even after all of this time."

Glenn breathed in slowly as he swayed with her in his arms, inhaling the strawberry scent of her hair. Thea started singing again and he listened to her voice under the sound of that of the original singer. His heart raced against his ribcage as he held her against him and he wondered if she could hear it, feel it against her from where she was pressed against him so closely.

"Glenn, I want to go back to the hotel now," Thea told him as the song ended and her voice faded with it. Her fingers continued to trace designs on his chest. "We still have things to do tonight."

Glenn looked down at her and she smiled up at him, her blue eyes full of love. He nodded and slid an arm around her shoulders, guiding her off of the dancefloor, towards the doors to the club.

OOOOOOOOO

Thea was bouncing on the bed while a bare-chested Glenn sat on the floor, playing a wrestling game that they were both represented in. She kept trying to pin him in it and he wasn't having any of it. Thea rolled her eyes and twisted her controller in her hands, biting her bottom lip.

"And take that!" Thea said, jumping on the bed. "Ha! The Viper strikes again! Kane went down!"

Glenn set his controller down and draped a hand over his knee, watching her character showboat on the screen. Thea bounced around on the bed, dancing as she celebrated her small victory over her husband. She made a small sound as a muscle spasmed on her back and fell to her knees.

"Okay, ow!" she complained, reaching around to rub her back.

Glenn glanced over his shoulder at her. "What happened?"

"Back," she grumbled, trying to reach that spot. "I'm fine though. Honest."

Glenn shook his head and pushed himself onto his feet, forgetting about the game. "You're not fine, Thea," he rumbled, watching her try to get at that spot again. "Let me help you."

Thea's eyes glittered as she looked at him and she dropped her hand. "Am I getting a backrub out of this, Glenn?"

A smile touched Glenn's lips. "Yes."

"Goodie, goodie." Thea bounced on her knees. "You have the best backrubs. I remember that."

Glenn gestured at her shirt. "Take that off."

Thea plucked at the collar of her shirt. "You want me to take my shirt off?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Thea hooked her hands under the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled her shirt over her head, teasing him slightly with a little hum coming from her lips. She tossed it at him and laughed when he caught it. "Well?" she asked, leaning forward as he dropped the shirt. "Now what?"

Glenn's eyes roamed over her chest and then he lifted his gaze to her eyes once more. Heat flooded her cheeks under the intensity of his stare, but Thea forced her eyes to remain on his.

"Lay on your stomach," he instructed, putting a knee on the bed.

Thea gave him a little salute and rolled onto her stomach, resting her chin on her arms. "Just don't put lotion on my back. I don't like that cold, smelly stuff."

Glenn settled onto the bed next to her and his hands smoothed over her back, working away the pain and the tension. Thea closed her eyes as his large, warm hands passed over her flesh and she moaned softly. She couldn't help herself. Glenn's hands had always made her feel like this, so good.

"Magic hands," Thea commented, opening her eyes to stare at their pillows. "Straight from Heaven."

Glenn hummed and rubbed his thumbs over that tender area of her back where the muscles had spasmed the worst. Thea shifted under his touch and dug her toes into the mattress. She bit back another moan, wanting to stay silent.

"You know," she said after a moment when she felt like she wouldn't moan anymore. "I would do this for you too, but you wouldn't like it as much."

"I wouldn't?" Glenn asked, still running his hands over her back.

"You wouldn't," Thea said, shaking her head. "I'd have to sit on your butt to reach all of your back and you don't like me sitting on you. Except for when I'm, well…" She shut up when she felt heat rise up in her cheeks.

Glenn's hands stilled on her back for a moment. "Are you really going to start talking dirty to me, Thea? Right now?"

The Diva could hear the smirk in Glenn's voice and she reached up with her foot and nudged him with it. "Shut it, you! I have a lot of hormones racing through me and I don't know what to do with any of them."

Glenn's hands kneaded her muscles. "I could help you, Thea, if you'd let me."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you could." Thea moaned softly as he worked over an area and arched her body. "Yep! Right there! Right there!"

She heard Glenn's rumbling laughter but she didn't care as she arched into his touch as he worked on that spot. Her body flooded with pleasure and he wasn't even touching her like they both wanted to be touched. Like they needed to be touched.

"God!" she moaned, gripping the blanket. "Magic hands, I swear."

"And they're all yours," Glenn promised, still touching her.

Thea shifted her body under his hands and threw a glance at him over her shoulder. He was watching her with an intense look in his dark eyes as his hands moved over the planes of her back. Thea knew exactly what he was thinking and she knew that she had had the same thoughts circling in the back of her head since the moment that he had asked for this date night, without their three kids.

"Let me up," Thea ordered, pushing herself up onto her elbows.

Glenn lifted his hands off of her back and put them onto his lap, watching her. Thea rocked back onto her knees, turning to face her husband. She moved closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay, listen here you," she said, shaking her head so that her hair fell around her shoulders. "We have the rest of the night to ourselves and this big bed." She bounced on her knees as if to prove her point. "It's not nearly as comfortable as the one that we have back at home, but it's going to have to do."

Glenn put his hands on her hips and regarded her with his dark eyes. "Are you saying something, Thea?"

She caught him staring at her lips and nodded. "Yes, I am. Don't be surprised about this, Glenn. We haven't had a moment to ourselves like tonight in weeks. With the kids around on summer break and the company…and my raging hormones now…" She squeezed his shoulders. "We need this. I need you. Right now, Big Red Monster."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Glenn smiled as he listened to Thea's words and he drew her closer to him, pulling her onto his lap. She lowered her lips to his and kissed him slowly, opening her mouth to let his tongue glide against hers. Glenn felt himself grow tighter as he smoothed his hands over her warm flesh, pulling her ever closer to his hard body and she moaned softly as he trailed his lips down her throat, tasting her.

His hands plucked off her bra and tossed it aside before he twisted around and lowered her onto the bed, amongst the blankets. Thea giggled and looked up at him as he loomed over her, looking down into her eyes. Her naked chest rose and fell as she raised a hand, cupping the back of his neck with her fingers. Glenn kissed her again and rolled his hips against hers, groaning softly when his arousal brushed against her soft body.

"Mm…" Thea breathed against his lips before he parted from her again.

Glenn's hands lowered until they found the waistband of her pants and tugged them down, pulling them down until they were off of her body. Thea shivered underneath of him as he tossed the pants aside and traced lazy circles on her thighs. He looked at her for a moment before slipping a hand onto her panties and yanking them off.

"Glenn!" Thea gasped as he carelessly tossed them aside.

"Thea," he said simply, passing a hand over her soft flesh.

She let out a small sound and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his jeans, pushing them past his hips. A Devilish gleam was in her eyes as she worked them down past his thighs and then reached up to do the same with his underwear. Glenn had seen this kind of eagerness in her before and he felt slightly amused by it, rubbing circles with his thumbs on her hips again. His arousal swung free and Thea let out a small moan as it touched her.

Glenn met his wife's gaze and she gave him a look that spoke her silent order. He gripped her hips and thrust into her sharply, filling her small body. She cried out and dug her nails into him as their hips touched. Glenn started moving with her, her body arching into his and off of the bed as he thrust into her smaller form. His name fell off of her lips and the bed rocked back against the wall, the mattress protesting against the movements of the people on the bed, but neither of them cared.

Glenn kept moving with her, even when she when she went over the edge for the first time. She stared up at him, her blue eyes glazed with love and passion. And he pressed his lips to her throat, her breasts, wanting to touch every part of her that he could. Glenn gripped her hips tighter in his hands and moved harder into her body when she whispered the order to him, knowing that he would bruise her, but she never minded the bruises.

The Big Red Monster took his wife to the brink again and again before he knew that his end was coming upon him. He closed his eyes for a moment, drinking in the sensation of his love surrounding him, moving her body with his in the most intimate of dances known in the world. His eyes opened when Thea's body arched up against his and she screamed his name, her nails biting into his flesh. Glenn's hands tightened on her hips as he fell off of the edge with her, his hips bucking into hers as he came hard inside of her. He rocked against her for a moment, slowing down his movements before stilling and slumping over her. Thea's chest rose and fell against his and she pressed a kiss to the side of his neck as she stroked the back of his neck.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear as he breathed heavily.

Glenn carefully lifted himself off of her and rolled onto his side, pulling her to him. Thea looked into his eyes and smiled as she trailed her hand along his thick arm.

"Did I hurt you?" Glenn asked, running his hand over her side.

It was the same question that he had asked her before. Every time that he touched her, he was afraid that he would hurt her because she was so small compared to him. If he had hurt her, it would have killed him.

"No," Thea said, shaking her head. "I'm not in pain, Glenn. I know that you would never hurt me."

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips before snuggling closer to him. Glenn wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent. He'd never been a such a touchy-feely person before Thea had come along, never wanting to cuddle, but he couldn't get enough of being close to his wife. He nuzzled his face against her hair and closed his eyes.

_Is she falling asleep on me? _Glenn wondered when Thea breathed in slowly, opening his eyes. _Is she really that tired after everything that we've done?_

"Thea?" he rumbled.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

Thea shook her head and lifted her face away from his chest, giving him a look. "No. I don't want to sleep. I want to do this…"

Glenn made a surprised sound when the Diva rolled him onto his back and pinned his arms over his head with her hands, her thighs straddling him. She laughed down into his face as she leaned over him.

"Did you really think that I was done with you, Mr. Jacobs?" she asked, her purple hair falling about her shoulders. "We have…" She glanced over at the clock by the bed. "About seven hours left before we have to get the kids from Drew's room." She looked back into his eyes. "I think that we can make the most of them, don't you?"

Glenn stared up at her in wonder. "Thea…"

His wife shifted her body slightly and rested herself against his groin. "Am I going to be doing this alone, Glenn?" she asked. "Or are you going to help me out here?"

Glenn smirked and pulled his hands free of her grasp, putting them on her hips and lifting her up. "You asked for it, Mrs. Jacobs."

OOOOOOOOOO

Thea knocked on the door to Drew's room the next morning and rubbed her foot against her ankle, feeling slightly sore around her hips and between her thighs, but in a good way. She had left her poor husband to sleep off last night's activities while she collected their kids, after making sure that he had put some clothes on. She waited a moment and then the doorknob turned. Drew stepped through the door, dressed only in sweatpants with his dark-hair pulled in a sloppy ponytail.

"Hey lass," he greeted softly, running a hand over his face.

"Drew," Thea said, jumping onto her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much for taking care of my babies."

Drew wrapped his arms around her and buried his face against her neck for a moment. "It was fun," he told her gently when he lifted his face away. "Did you have a good time with Glenn, Thea?"

"I did," Thea said, remembering everything that had happened the night before. "Do you want me to take the kids off your hands now?"

Drew glanced over his shoulder and then back at her. "They're all still sleeping, lass. Including Stephen."

Thea arched up an eyebrow. "Stephen?"

The Scot beckoned her forward with two fingers. Thea followed him into the room and closed the door behind her. A soft smile touched her face as she saw the scene that was Drew's room.

Sylva was curled up on the big bed in the middle of the room with Blair snuggled up next to her, looking like the perfect little angel. Stephen was snoring on the floor at the foot of the bed with Alex sleeping on his chest. Dex was sleeping next to the Irishman in the crook of the man's arm, bare-chested.

"We really wore them out, lass," Drew told her softly, putting his arm around her waist. "Your son is a beast when it comes to wrestling. I wouldn't be surprised if the WWE tries to hire him when he's old enough."

"I know," Thea said, still smiling as she looked over at her small little family and her friends. "I'm a lucky woman."

"Do you want me to keep them here until they wake up?" Drew asked, glancing at her. "It wouldn't be too much trouble. I could drop them off after they get dressed." He touched her face. "You look like you could use some sleep, lass."

Thea nodded and placed a hand over his. "That'd be nice, Drew. I do need some sleep." She caught the look in his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We did that last night."

Drew chuckled and pushed her towards the door. "I expected you to, Thea. Now go on. Go back to your room and get some sleep. I'll see you in a few hours when your brood is awake."

The Scot pushed her out of the room and Thea sighed as she stepped out into hall. She shoved her hands into her hair and wandered down the hall to her and Glenn's room. Sliding the keycard through the lock, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Glenn was still asleep on their bed and Thea smiled as she walked over to it.

_I really am one of the luckiest women in the world_, she mused as she climbed onto the bed and slid under the covers.

Glenn opened an eye as she snuggled close to him and he slid an arm around her. "Where are the kids?" he rumbled, still partially asleep.

"Sleeping," Thea told him quietly. "Drew's going to bring them here when they wake up. So, go back to sleep, Glenn."

Glenn pressed his lips against her forehead and closed his eyes. "I love you," he whispered, breathing in slowly through his nose.

Thea smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you too."

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: What did you think? My wrestling Muses really need to leave me alone these days because I haven't been able to watch wrestling in years! I saw one episode recently and that wasn't enough. I was completely clueless and sad and mad and I wasn't altogether happy with what was going on with anything. Can you tell? Anyway, please leave a comment or two in the review box and I'll see what I can do for you. I have at least one more one-shot in the works, but not exactly for Thea and Kane. It's for another pair from "Sorry" and I'm not saying which. But Thea will be mentioned and so will some of her babies. I love her babies. Don't you? Please leave a review and I love you all so much! Thanks! -Scarlet**


End file.
